Dear Flippy
by Baka No Nightmare
Summary: Dear Flippy, How have you been? I know this is sudden recieving a letter from me. But I hope we can talk again soon, it's been far too long. The doctors said I'll be mute for a while until my throat has healed completely... You may think it's your fault, but I know you couldn't help it... FlippyxFlaky, FlippyxGiggles, PetuniaxFlaky


**Full Biograohy:**

Dear Flippy,  
How have you been? I know this is sudden recieving a letter from me. But I hope we can talk again soon, it's been far too long. The doctors said I'll be mute for a while until my throat has healed completely... You may think it's your fault, but I know you couldn't help it. I know you'll be mad if I showed up in Tree town without telling you, so this is what this letter is for. I'll be writing to you until I arrive in town.  
-Flaky

FlippyxFlaky, FlippyxGiggles, PetuniaxFlaky

* * *

 _Dear Flippy,_

 _The doctor said I should be dismiseed in a months time. Isn't that good news? So that like I said in my previous letter I will write to you until I'm finally out of here. How about we take a trip down memory lane? I'll talk to you about many things that I remember, the doctor suggested this to me as we both know my head was hurt badly as well. So lets talk about the past and how I first met you._

* * *

 **Flaky's POV:**

I was sat inside the cafe with a hot chocolate, I had finished my shift for the day and wanted to have something nice and warm before I went home for the evening. Petunia was going to work the night shift and she hated it, she said there was always someone lurking outside around midnight and it always freaked her out. No one ever came in here at midnight as that was the closing time for the cafe. It was weird though, why would someone lurk around here so creepily? Understandable if it was Lumpy, but he owns the place and is always in the office doing god knows what.

"Hey Flaky, what's your sexuality?" Petunia suddenly asked which made me blush for no reason. "Um... I guess I don't mind either?" I muttered, averting my eyes away from the blue haired girl. I mean, I guess if I fall for someone I fall for them? I've never had a relationship before so I wouldn't know until I've tried it? "If I had to choose... I guess I'm more attracted to guys than girls?" I nervously laughed. Petunia was just nodding as she leaned on the counter in front of me.

"Well, wanna find out?" Petunia smiled as she grabbed me my ribbon that was around my neck from the uniform and pulled me to her. "You can test it with me, pucker up~" she giggled and pulled me closer to her face.

Suddenly the window smashed which made Petunia let me go and we both looked at the window with shock. "W-What was that?!" I squeaked as I ran around the otherside of the counter next to Petunia. This made me forget about my almost first kiss, in away I was sort of relieved. "Lumpy! Theres someone breaking in!" Petunia yelled running to his office as I followed.

When Petunia opened the door to Lumpys office, she screamed. His body was gashed into pieces with what looked like a blade of some sort, his face was torn off as even his eyes were gone. Petunia ended up throwing up as I was panicing, my breathing was fast and I didn't know what to do. "W-Who would do something like that?!" I screamed as tears formed in my eyes.

"That would be me, pretty thing." I turned around to see a man about 6 ft tall, his hair green and his eyes yellow. I pressed my back against the counter as the man was laughing. He was crazy! He killed Lumpy? "Why would you do that! What has he ever done to you!" Petunia screamed at him as she had picked up the baseball bat that Lumpy kept in his office and held it tightly in her hands.

"Ooh, what you gonna do girly? Hit me?" He laughed as she swung the bat, missing him as he didn't even move. "Too heavy for you?" He stated with a yawn. "I'll kill you just as slow and just as painfully deary~" Petunia stepped back and slipped, falling into the pool of Lumpys blood. "Oh how fun!" He said as he slammed the door shut, locking it from the inside. "Petunia!" I cried out and tried to open the door. My attempts where futile, I was unable to open it.

I could hear the screams from Petunia on the otherside of the door and I knew it was too late for her. I vaulted over the counter and out through the broken window. If he never broke that window, I wouldn't have been able to escape with the door locked and Petunia had the keys. So at least she was greatfull for one thing anyway. I ran out of the car park and dashed towards the forest. It was either that or stay in there with that psycopath!

"Little red~ Come out and let me slice and dice you! I brought you a gift!" In his hand was the head of Petunia, he had his hand wrapped in her blue pony tail and was swinging the head around. I just had to keep moving, no looking back and no stopping. This man was going to kill me! If I hide I might be able to catch my breath and relax... but where? If I hide in a bush he could easily spot me due to my long red hair most likely illuminating in the dark. So, the best bet was to hide in a tree and hopefully he will not look up and spot me. So, thats what I did I started climbing the tree and was at least 70 feet in the air by now. I remained there and regained my strength. He would have to be inhuman to be able to see me from up here, it's impossible with how dark it was. My hair may give it away, so I tied it up into a bun, hopefully it wouldn't show.

"Come out red, I promise I won't make it as painful~." He sang in a mocking voice as he stopped suddenly. I could see him, he had stopped right infront of the tree I was in and I kept my breathing calm. I closed my eyes and counted to ten, hopefully enough to calm me down. So, I started counting in my head. However when I got to ten and opened my eyes, he was infront of me and it startled me, he had gotten onto the same branch as me and in ten seconds as well. My back was against the tree as his was torwards the branches. "Well well, this was a stupid idea wasn't it?"

I couldn't move, my body was stiff and I couldn't say anything. How was I supposed to say or do anything?! "My my, this reaction is something else..." he spoke as he sat down on the branch, closer to me. "Heh, you're teriffied aren't you?" the man spoke as he came to closer to my face. I couldn't take my eyes off him, if I did I would probably die in that moment. But did I have to admit though, even if this man was crazy or psychotic, he was handsome.

"So you and that stuck up bitch were talking about your love life?" He said as he placed both of his hands against the tree, his face now closer before. My face was just drained of colour, what was this freak planning to do?! "Well, maybe I can help then." with that he kissed me. I... I... WHAT WAS GOING ON?! I WAS BEING KISSED MY A MURDER! A PSYCHOPATH! His lips were rough against my own and he even shoved his tongue in my mouth... would it be wrong to say I was enjoying this?

Thats when I felt a sharp pain in my mouth, he bit my tongue and caused it to bleed slightly. This made me wince, it wasnt that painfull so it was okay... OKAY? What am I think?! This wasn't okay! I couldn't move from fear and he was violating my mouth! What was I supposed to do? That's when I noticed his eyes were looking straight at me the whole time and this just made me even more scared. Oh god, why did this have to happen? A handsome psycopath was kissing me in a tree! Oh boy I'm screwed! I tried to breathe through this so called kiss and it was causing me trouble, is this how I die? Suffocation by kissing?

By this point we where both breathing heavily, even sweating a little from such an intense kiss. I could tell you one thing, this guy was into it. I was finally able to move and I thought to myself one thing. I gotta make this guy stop and I only had one way. I shakily moved my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to look like I was enjoying the kiss (at this point I wasn't) and the colour in my face came back. He was caught a little off guard by this and that was my chance, I pressed myself against him and with that I made us fall from the tree and broke the kiss.

We were falling so fast... and god knows how he landed on his feet, holding me in his arms. "Heh, I like your style red. For that kiss as well, I'll spare you for today." He grinned as I moved my arms away from him, backing up to the tree. "The name is Flippy, don't forget that." With that he left the forest.

I fell to the ground and tears fell down my face. I can't believe that just happened. I... I was attacked, chased through the woods and then kissed. What was that! Petunia is dead, Lumpy is dead... What will happen next?

* * *

 _Amazing right? To think we met because of Fliqpy? I'm glad though that we met, of course Petunia and Lumpy are fine now with towns stupid curse. It had it's good sides though, at least people can only die from age or sickness. But at the same time, if someone is attacked and doesn't die their injuries remain. Just like Handy, being attacked and his arms cut from his body in work place. He didn't even die and now's permentally handy-capped._

 _Well I guess that's about it for this letter. I'll write more to you, I promise!_

\- Flaky

 **Author's NOTE:**

Hello!

This story is originally from Wattpad from my other account: Balalalika.

This story will be posted every 2 days on Wattpad and once a week on here, so if you want an early update, go to there for an early read. Thank you for reading!


End file.
